The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some motor vehicles include conventional powertrains having an internal combustion engine and a drivetrain that normally emit sounds during acceleration events, deceleration events, and gear changes. Many consumers have come to rely on these normal sounds as a sign of proper vehicle function. Changes in these normal sounds may indicate, to certain consumers, that the internal combustion engine and/or the drivetrain may be functioning differently than expected.
Some consumers may have expectations as to what the normal sounds of different types of vehicle should be. For example, a consumer may expect certain sounds from “high performance” vehicles, while some sounds may not be expected from other types of vehicles. An absence of expected sounds may detract from a user's enjoyment of a vehicle.